degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AprilBeiFong/Why Clare is Pissing Me Off. (The writers are too.)
Okay, now I'm someone who used to think so highly of Clare and I am one of the biggest Eclare hopefuls because I really wish these two could just be endgame. They have the potential to be one of the most realistic relationships on Degrassi in terms of relationship pacing. But as time goes on and these writers screw up characters and ignore their inherent essense and distinctive traits, I just lose so much respect for them. On top of that, they forget about key dialogue that would rule out certain actions. My first problem with new Clare is that she's spoiled and bratty. Everything has to be on her time table and on her watch. If something's not done when she wants it, she's immediately throwing a fit and making a complete ass of herself. I don't care how lonely you are, you do NOT fault someone for getting an education. That really ticked me off when saw her behaving that way. Because if the tables were turned, she'd be calling Eli manipulative and "suffocating". Which he was, but he has a mental condition that made him that way. First off, a college student's budget is nothing to sneeze at and having to catch a plane everytime Clare got lonely would destroy Eli's ability to care for himself. Secondly, when you're in college you can't just up and leave without a legitimite reason. Third, not only does Eli have to keep up with his studies but being in the drama department requires a lot of attention. There are people counting on him. So when he says he has to work on his student film, he has to work on it. He can't hand off his share of work to someone else and say, "Okay Clare, whatever you want." Another thing that really grinds my gears is that, she's a huge hypocrite. She gets mad at Jenna for even potentially dating Jake but she not only pursues Drew, Alli's ex, but sleeps with him, gets pregnant by him and then has the nerve to act like that's all good. Alli is a good friend because I would've thrown a fit and disowned her. That's not cool. Speaking of friendships. How dare she tell Alli that she's never there for her, when she told Alli that her problems were "pedistrian"? That's harsh and no real friend would say that. Now, I know this was three seasons ago, but it's relevant when she throw those words in Alli's face. Now, what Eli did with Lenore was horrible and I knew from the moment I saw her that she was going to be trouble. But I feel like, if you forgive someone, leave that in the past. Don't throw it up in their face all the time and hold a grudge. Because Eli has made it clear that he wants no one but Clare and loves no one but Clare. She's petty as hell. He makes out with Lenore, so she sleeps with Drew. That's sick. Clew disgusts me, and I hope her mom goes off on her and screams her head off. Someone needs to be real with Clare and just point out her flaws. She's definitely fallen from the decent human being she once was. But in the end, there's no one to blame but the writers. And I do. Whoever is coming up with these plots is pulling things out of thin air and really. I'd have to equate Clare, Eli, and Drew to Emma, Sean, and Spinner. We know who she's supposed to be with and the writers do too but they put her with this random guy and tie her to him forever somehow. This storyline is going to make my brain hurt all season....My goodness. I can't. Category:Blog posts